iMerry Christmas!
by WhatTheSeddie
Summary: It's December 24 and let's just say the iCarly's bickering duo aren't really in peace. A Christmas one shot full of seddie-ness i hope. Expect the unexpected ending.


Heya Seddiers! It's me! This is a Christmas fic and yada yada.

I'm not yet done writing or completing the stories in my profile so I just might upload the first chapter of Just the way your are next week or something like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I only own 10 gifts, or maybe you don't even want me to have it. I'm a just a little innocent girl writing stories okay?

Story:

3rd person's POV

It's December 24 and let's just say the iCarly's bickering dup aren't really in peace.

They're outside playing or throwing snowballs at each other while saying some bad remarks about each other.

"All you think about when its Christmas is food and gifts!" Freddie said while throwing a snowball at Sam.

"Well at least I get gifts unlike you!" Sam retorted, throwing a snowball at Freddie.

"I get gifts you know!" Freddie said feeling offended.

"Like what? Anti-bacterial underwear and tick baths?" Sam said while chuckling and suddenly threw a snowball at Freddie directly hitting him on the face.

"No! I get some gadgets too!" Freddie said, wiping off the snow on his face.

"Oh yeah, the 'nerd' stuffs." Sam said.

"I'm tired." Freddie said going near a bench to sit down.

"no you aren't, you just can't face the fact the I won and you lost, again." Sam said dusting off dome snow on her shirt.

"No. I am really tired and I wanted to look at the stars." Freddie said looking at the sky.

"I didn't know you like looking at stars." Sam said staring at the sky.

"Well now you know, ever since I was a little kid I like to see the stars and just relax."

" I therefore conclude that you really are a dork." Sam said, chuckling. Freddie rolled his eyes and the comfortable silence began.

"it's beautiful." Sam said looking at the surroundings. There were Christmas lights everywhere and the snow was falling down flawlessly.

"I know." Freddie said softly, looking at Sam.

"For you what's Christmas?" Freddie asked while looking at the snow then looked at Sam.

"I dunno, reunions, gifts, food, trees?" It's more like a question rather then an answer. "How about you?" Sam asked.

"Well, Birth of Christ, happy thoughts and family bonding." Freddie said calmly.

"Oh look there's a snow in your hair, let me get that." Sam said. She dumped a snowball at Freddie's head and they began to play. They keep laughing and laughing.

As they walked home, they saw mistletoe hanging in a tree. They looked at each other shyly.

"Should we?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Oh c'mon just kiss already!" a little boy shouted. They both looked at the boy and the boy smiled innocently. They waited for the boy to go and he ran. They looked at each other and went nearer and nearer till their lips met. They parted away slowly.

"Merry Christmas Puckett." Freddie said while smiling.

"Merry Christmas Benson." Sam said while smiling back. The walked home debating about what is better snow globes or Christmas trees.

THE END.

But wait, there's still one more story! Let's go back to the tree.

Spencer was smiling widely as he watch the bickering duo go. His plan worked, he payed the little boy 5 bucks to say 'just kiss' and got a fishing rod and realized his ladder was gone. He saw Chuck pushing it down.

"Oh don't you dare." Spencer shouted daringly but it's no use, the ladder fell down already.

"Oopps." Chuck side while grinning evilly. He ran fast.

"help!" Spencer shouted.

"Help! I'm stuck in a tree!" He shouted once again.

"Help! C'mon it's Christmas!" He shouted but still no one is giving him some help.

"I have 2 bucks just help me get down! Merry Christmas! HOHOHO." He shouted. Still no one's listening. I think that's what you get for helping the bickering duo.

THE END. :)

So was it lame or not? Was it totally Seddie or not? Is the Spencer thingy part funny or not? How would I know if you won't review?

Merry Christmas everyone! I just want you to all know that Christmas isn't really about gifts, food, Santa Claus or even Seddie! It's all about the Birth and love of our loving savior, Jesus. :)

I hope you have a happy and fun holiday!

Please do review! You don't know if your review can lessen poverty or something. SO I'm BEGGING YOU PLEASE REVIEW!

p.s. If you review together we end povery and bring happiness and love for all!

Merry Christmas! LoveLoveLove.


End file.
